


Nakama

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Bakaleya 6, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki has left the Agency. And maybe Shintaro understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama

"So. It's finally out…"

"Yeah," Juri doesn’t even ask what Shintaro is talking about. He doesn’t raise his eyes either, focusing vehemently on a spot on the carpet. He has no idea how Shintaro found out about this, doesn’t even know if he's glad he’s here.

"I’m sorry. All this just sucks."

"I’m just…" Juri begins, and the chuckle that follows is the most shallow he has ever heard. He finally looks up at Shintaro, on his knees before him. "I’m tired. These days were so messed up, and now there’s more to come and I… I’m just tired. You know?"

Shintaro’s hand on his shoulder feels warm and strangely reassuring. Juri sighs, his body relaxing a little after too many sleepless nights.

"I just want the world to stop spinning so frikkin' fast," Juri sighs.

He doesn’t notice the slight shift of Shintaro’s hand till it gets to his neck and his fingers thread lightly into his hair.

"What…? Shintaro?"

"Let me…" Shintaro says, his voice suddenly hesitating. Is this, more than Shintaro’s other hand reaching for his thigh that surprises Juri. Shintaro never hesitates.

"So I will be fired too?"

Shintaro’s face is so close Juri can feel his breath on his face, and Shintaro's eyes shine with thousand unspoken feelings Juri can’t deal with, not now.

"So you can stop thinking about it. For a little while."

And suddenly, Shintaro isn’t this obnoxious brat he has known since they were barely tall enough to reach water taps on the NHK Hall bathrooms, not anymore. He is a boy that has suffered, that has endured things, that has lost things. And maybe Shintaro understands.

The kiss, scorching and rough as it is, feels like a lifeline, and Juri fists his hands onto Shintaro's shirt, holds him closer. Because Shintaro _understands_ , and right now that’s all Juri needs.


End file.
